


Full Circle

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, Drabble, Family, First Meetings, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume moved into the Fujiwara household, carrying only a sports bag filled with his daily clothes. He didn't expect to stay for long.</p><p>For the 31-days community challenge "February 12th 2009 / a suicide of leaves"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

In spring, Natsume moved into the Fujiwara household, carrying only a sports bag filled with his daily clothes. The rest of his belongings had already been sent over the day before, split in 3 boxes. He moved rigidly as he greeted the Fujiwara, distant relatives through either his father or mother's side of the family.

 

 

"Welcome to your new home, Takashi-kun," the Fujiwara couple had said warmly, and gestured to come into the house. It was a quaint two-storey house facing eastwards of the main road.

 

 

For the occasion Touko-san had specially prepared a small family feast dinner for 3.

 

 

It was delicious.

 

 

That night, he did not unpack his boxes though, for he wasn't so sure how long he could stay with them. The decision to send him away often comes after 3 or 4 days. That's the approximate time his caretakers need to realize that he isn't exactly a normal child.

 

 

 

\--

However, after a week Natsume still found himself back at the house, eating dinner with the Fujiwara and sleeping under their roof. Despite the on and off attacks he had been getting along the way from the youkai, Touko-san and her husband seemed to be blissfully unaware. Apparently they didn't know the reason why he had been sent around from close relatives to distant relatives like an unwanted stray.

 

 

One day, Touko-san entered his room with a broom in her hand. Natsume wondered vaguely if she would use it to sweep him out of the house. But instead, she gave him a worried smile.

 

 

"Ara? Takashi-kun, you haven't unpacked your stuff at all." She looked pointedly at the empty room. "I apologize for the small space."

 

 

He shook his head, politely “No, it's fine. I just haven't found the time to unload the boxes."

 

 

"Do you want any help, Takashi-kun?" She asked, already moving to aid him, but Natsume reacted with another shake of his head.

 

"No, it's fine.  Thank you, Touko-san."

 

 

The slight crease on her forehead was enough to show how troubled Touko-san felt. "... all right. If you need anything, Takashi-kun. I'm in the next room."

 

 

He tilted his chin down. "Thank you," he said with a small smile.

 

 

Once Touko-san was out of the room, Natsume finally folded out his clothes from the sports bag in the corner and hung the articles in the closet.

 

 

\--

It would have been nice to have them as his parent-figures.

 

 

Touko-san tried her best to help him settle in, making an effort to cook his favorite dishes and ask about how his day went. Shigeru-san sometimes told him stories of his youth and his work, and trusted him enough to run some errands. They never questioned why he picked up Nyanko-sensei out of the blue, why he would sometimes stay outside long after sunset, why he's always carrying a strange-looking book. But when they started reprimanding him about his often brash behaviour he was surprised to feel slightly happy afterwards.

 

 

By the time he noticed the garden cluttered with brown-colored, dried leaves, it's almost more than six months since he's started living in with the Fujiwara. Breathing in deeply, Natsume headed towards the backhouse to grab the leaf rake.

 

 

Although he kept a lot of things to himself (about Nyanko-sensei's true nature, about the Yuujinchou, about the youkai etcetera) the door to the Fujiwara household will always be open if he wishes to come back to them.

 

 

At least, for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I'm proud of.
> 
> Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou doesn't belong to me. Only the fic.


End file.
